Fear
by Tifa's pride
Summary: A short sonfic. ROMY of course, though he's not in it. Peitro being mean to Rogue. Rated for some mild language


**Authors Notes:**** OK we all know I suck, but I'll never stop!!! NEVER!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the song 'Fear' by Sarah McLaughlin nor do I own anything affiliated with 'X-men:**** evolution' except some DVDs's **

* * *

Fear

_Morning smiles  
like the face of a newborn child  
innocent unknowing  
_

Yeah those kid's so have it somethin' easy alright, what the hell is this crap Kitty's playin' anyway. Ah swear Ah've heard this before...

_Winter's end  
promises of a long lost friend  
speaks to me of comfort  
_

Now this is buggin' me, where the hell is that swamp rat, he was supposed to rescue meh from this mellow hell hours ago. When Ah get my hands on him Ah'll give him a piece of mah mind. **Better not give him too much, might not have any left for yourself! **Oh mah gawd will you just shut up already, it's bad enough havin' you in mah head but havin' to listen to yah bitchin' isn't mah idea of a fun Saturday night Pietro!!

_  
but I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose_

Gawd I have to buy that girl some decent CD's! **Buy? Do klepto's buy things now?** Oh shut up!! Ah never stole anything Ah could buy! **This song does kinda sum you up though doesn't Roguette, you have nothing but you can still lose something can't you?** What the hell are yah banging on about now speedy? **Oh it's a riddle Roguette.**

_  
here in this lonely place  
tangled up in our embrace  
there's nothing I'd like  
better than to fall  
but I fear I have nothing to give_

**Aww but then again maybe it doesn't, not as if you can actually hug anyone is it Roguette. **Yah are gettin' on mah last nerve speedy, Ah'm this close ta downin' a bottle of the south's finest just ta shut yah up!! **Oh you know that'll only give you a headache, I mean honestly Rogue how many times have you tried that before with the same results? **Oh go away!!

Wind in time  
rapes the flower trembling on the vine  
nothing yields to shelter it  
from above 

**Aww getting to you am I Roguette? You know I really think Gamby's stood you up, but then I'm not surprised really. Let's face it, it's not as if he's getting any even if you wanted to is it virgin queen? **Oh is that supposed to hurt runt? Please think of better insults before yah start makin' us both look stupid! **Aww upset you have I little miss frosty? **Bite meh yah loser! **Okay whose the one with stupid insults now? **

_  
they say temptation will destroy our love  
the never ending hunger  
_

**Yep, he'll leave you for someone who can actually satisfy him Roguette. Can't say I blame the guy really. **Oh mah gawd Ah'd rather have Kitty in mah head right now!! **Aww, you mean you'd rather have that valley girl telling you this than me, 'like Rogue you know I'm totally banging Remy, but like whatever,' **Ah think Kitty has a hell of a lot more class than that speedy. **Yeah sure, that's not what Lance says!** Oh please, Ah had him in mah head not long ago and he wasn't half as irritating!! **Wow, you've really hurt me Roguette!**

_  
but I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose_

**Haha, worked it out yet Roguette? **Are yah not gone yet, gawd Ah swear when Ah get meh hands on your body Ah'm gonna murder yah!! **Oh you love me really Roget, I know you do! **Dream on speedy. **Believe me Roget I will! **Pervert!! **Virgin!**

_  
here in this lonely place  
tangled up in our embrace  
there's nothing I'd like  
better than to fall  
_

**You know Roget I bet Remy's with some hot young thing right now! **Did Ah not make myself clear? Ah don't want to hear yeah damed voice in mah head!! **No choice there Roget, we both know I'm going to be in here for a while, lets both try to enjoy it, I know you must get awful lonely what with no one even wanting to touch you and all. **Okay yah really just did cross a line there buddy!! **Oh what you going goth me to death? **What the hell, that doesn't even make sense!! **Maybe it does maybe it doesn't...**

_but I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
I have nothing to give  
We have so much to lose..._

"Kitty turn that fucking song of will yah!!" **Oh yeah really mature Roguette! **Ah hate yah so much! **Only 'cause you know I'm right! **

* * *


End file.
